Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device of an electronic lock, and in particular to a transmission device of an electronic lock, in which an electronically controlled transmission device is disposed in a lock body of the electronic lock, so that the electronic lock is capable of being controlled to lock and unlock electronically.
The Prior Arts
It is well known in the Prior Art that, a door lockset can be provided with an electric actuator, to actuate a clutch that is capable of coupling an outside spindle rotatably to an outside sleeve connected to an outside handle. It is also well known in the Prior Art that, a lockset can be provided with a non-electrically operated clutch mechanism, to couple an outside spindle rotatably to an outside tube surrounding the outside spindle, that is connected to an outside handle.
While various mechanically and electrically operated clutch mechanisms are provided in the Prior Art to control transmission of rotation from an outside handle to an outside spindle, improvements are still needed for the clutch mechanism, to simplify construction and reduce manufacturing costs.